


Worst Case Scenario

by KayDiggsWriting



Series: What Happens In France... [13]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Cliffhangers, Co-Parenting, Dialogue Heavy, F/M, Family Fluff, Filler, Hamgelica, How am I still this bad at tagging?, Love Triangles, OBC - Freeform, Past Relationship(s), Slight fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, hopeful, what happens in france
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-07 14:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayDiggsWriting/pseuds/KayDiggsWriting
Summary: Angelica feels like everything might be falling into place.She isn't quite satisfied but she is content.When things were going that good, it was easy to pretend.But no one could pretend forever.





	Worst Case Scenario

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO HELLO HELLO  
> It's been so long and I am so sorry.  
> I hope someone still cares about this series.  
> I've been fighting with writer's block for months and I finally kicked it's ass. So updates will be more frequent.  
> This isn't my best work but I still hope you like it. It's kind of a filler chapter to set up for the drama that you all know I love to write.  
> As always, please excuse my spelling and grammar errors. Proof reading is the opposite of my strong suit.  
> I'll shut up now and let you read.

In moments like this, it was easy to pretend they were a normal family.

The three of them were sprawled out on the couch with Paw Patrol playing on the television. Being used as nothing more than background noise to fill up space. Philip stretched out across his parent's laps. Making them slide closer together to accommodate his short frame. His elbows dug into the side of his mother's thigh as he scribbled onto his coloring sheet with his crayon. Using the couch cushion as support for the thin paper. The bottom half of him rested in his father's lap. His toes wiggled contently as he filled up the page. Alexander would occasionally brush his finger down the soles of his small feet just to hear him giggle.

Angelica watched her son work. Half because she enjoyed seeing the boy be creative. Half because she wanted to make sure he didn't slip off the edge of the page and add unwanted color to her very expensive couch. When she was convinced he was being careful, she let her gaze wonder to the unusually quiet man next to her.

Her ex lover was only half engaged in the family activity time today. Understandable considering he was meeting with Eliza soon to discuss her feelings on him and her sister wanting to work things out. The fate of their potential relationship rested on a conversation that was going to be had over low carb enchiladas. Great.

Alexander's coffee eyes slid to hers as if he felt her watching him while he was distracted. A week ago Angelica would have looked away immediately. Pretended she was doing anything other than staring at her ex. But it wasn't a week ago. They'd broken down borders and confessed to feelings they shouldn't have. There was no use hiding the emotion she knew had to shine from her eyes when she was thinking about him. Looking at him. Sitting with him. An emotion that was mirrored in the eyes looking back at her.

"I should probably get going soon." He whispered to avoid breaking the gentleness of the moment. 

She nodded. "Probably."

His focus shifted from her eyes to her chin and back to her eyes. "I don't want to go."

She didn't want him to go. These moment were rare. The moments when it felt okay for them to just be... them. When there was no air of guilt surrounding them. When their sour past wasn't fighting for the forefront of their mind. Ugly memories scratching at their happiness like a cat fighting to get out of a box.

Years ago Angelica compared Alexander's presence to the feeling you got when you were home. Warm. Familiar. Soothing. It'd been so long since anything other than her son gave her that feeling. And now that it was back, she was afraid to lose it again. 

But if this meeting with Elizabeth didn't go well, they would never be allowed a moment like this again.

"You have to go."

"I know that." His hand raised from where it was resting on Philip's leg to her face. She thought he would do something cute. Like cup her chin or run his thumb over her cheek. Instead his index finger darted out to poke the middle of her glasses. Pushing them up from where they'd been sliding down her nose. "You look so cute with glasses."

"Stop it." She swatted his hand. Adjusting her frames self consciously. 

Alexander smiled at her sudden bashfulness. Not just any smile.  _That_ smile. The one Angelica liked to pretend didn't make her insides melt to goo. The one that scrunched up his eyes and lowered his eyebrows. The smile reserved for her and her only.

"So cute." His coo was followed with a pinch of her cheeks.

Angelica would never admit (out loud) how relieving it felt to no longer avoid every form of physical contact with her ex. Kissing was out of the question. Hugs were still a little awkward. But she no longer felt the need to jump three feet in the air when he touched her arm or brushed her hair back. Which was good because pretending to hate Alexander Hamilton’s touch was exhausting.

"Alexander." She puffed out her cheeks so his fingers would slide away. "Stop it."

He sighed dramatically. "I really should get going though." Phillip -who was too distracted with is masterpiece to pay his parents any mind- was dragged fully into his father's lap. He yelped in protest. Which quickly became a squeal of delight when he was engulfed in Alexander's arms. He happily allowed himself to be snuggled into the bear hug. His arms wrapped around Alexander's neck as tightly as possible. A childlike attempt at returning the hug. "I have to get going, sunshine." He spoke into the mass of curls on his boy's head. 

Philip paused the embrace. His lips formed into a pout. "Are you coming back?"

"Of course."

"Fast?"

"As fast as I can."

"Really fast?" He wiggled his arms free to point at the television where Paw Patrol seemed to be on a constant loop. "Like Chase?" 

"I might not be as fast as Chase, buddy. But I'll try."

"Okay. You have to run."

"Okay." Alexander stood up. Sitting his son on his mother's lap as he did. "Are you making lunch or would you like me to bring you something back?" 

"I think I'll make lunch." She looked at Philip. "What do you say, buddy? You wanna have cooking time with mommy?”

"Yes!" He prolonged the 's' sound excitedly. 

"Yes!" Angelica mimicked before returning her attention to Alexander. "We're cooking."

He glanced at the watch on his wrist. "I should go."

"You've said that like a thousand times." She grinned.

"I'll see you later, sunshine." He grabbed his jacked from the back of the chair as he made his way to the door. "See you later too, four eyes."

Before Angelica could think of a retort or just flip him off, the door was clicking shut behind him. She laughed to herself at the teasing nickname. It was so childish and so Alexander.

Philip grabbed her face in his hands to gain her attention. “Peanut butter jelly time." He said with as much seriousness as a two -almost three- year old could manage. 

She nodded with an equal amount of seriousness. "Would you like milk to go with that, sir?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Coming right up!"

She stood up. Keeping her son in her arms as she did so. Alexander, being the hypocrite that he was, suggested she shouldn't carry Philip as much as she did. He would be three years old very soon and he was getting a little too heavy to be lugged around. Which was ridiculous considering Alexander carried their son twice as much as she did. He rocked the boy to sleep just last night while walking around the living room studying a page from one of his case files.

There was a knock at the front door just as the pair was passing it. Angelica swung it open without checking to see who it was. A habit she shouldn't have picked up while living in New York City. But one she couldn't break herself away from. She always thought that it couldn't be anyone too dangerous. It's not like a masked murder or burglar would knock to be let in.

Thankfully she was right about the level of danger on the other side of the door. 

Maybe.

"Elizabeth?" She stepped back to let her younger sister into the house. Ignoring her surprise at seeing her fidgeting in the hall. "What are you doing here?"  _And why are you not on your way to lunch with Alexander?_ Angelica held off on asking the second question. Unaware if she was supposed to know about their meeting at all. The third question was safe to ask though. "And since when do you knock on the door? I don't think it was locked. Even if it was, you have a key. Did you lose it or-"

"I uh, no." Elizabeth was scratching at the skin of her thumb with the nail of her index finger. The action flipped the switch from confused to concerned inside the oldest sister. “I forgot.”

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She nodded in a way that was completely  _not fine._

Angelica took another step back to assess her sibling. She appeared normal enough to the untrained eye. But Angelica wasn't the untrained eye. She'd spent too much time with Eliza to not notice something was off.

"Philip, baby." Angelica placed her boy on his feet. She lowered herself to his level so he would know she was serious. "Why don't you take your coloring things in the room. Mommy will bring you a peanut butter jelly time lunch, okay?”

Sometimes it was uncanny how knowing her small son seemed to be. He readily agreed to her plan. Rushing past her legs to grab his box of crayons from the coffee table and his papers from the couch. He even offered his disheveled aunt a wave before he trotted off to his room.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Eliza stuffed her hands in the pockets of her hoodie. Stretching the fabric. "Why does something have to be wrong?"

"You-“ Angelica cleared her throat and attempted to clear her head along with it. Elizabeth would not have come over if she didn't want to talk to her sister about whatever was wrong. She just needed a little coaxing. "You seem a little... different."

Her eyes widened. "I do?"

Angelica was not anticipating the enthusiasm in her voice. The switch was slowing flipping back over to confused. "Kind of?"

"I need to ask you about something." She bit her lip. By the looks of the worn skin, it wasn't her first time doing it.  "I'm supposed to be meeting Alex for lunch." She watched her sister's face for a sign that she knew. Or maybe just a reaction. Angelica gave nothing away. "But I wanted to talk to you first."

"Okay." The word was pronounced slowly. Cautiously. Worst case scenario? Elizabeth knew what Alexander wanted to talk about and she was here to yell at her sister for sending him to do her dirty work. Best case scenario? Elizabeth knew what Alexander wanted to talk about and she was here to give Angelica her blessing. Angelica didn't let the pendulum swing in either direction. Worrying about the first scenario or hoping for the second was pointless. Especially when she'd know exactly which wasn’t coming in a few seconds. "What did you want to say?"

Her hands dug deeper into her pockets. Her chest was lifting and falling quicker than Angelica's own. Clearly she was as nervous as her sister was. Maybe even more so. 

Elizabeth took a step closer to Angelica. Angelica held her breath. Irrationally bracing herself for a punch or a slap. Both options were too far off from Elizabeth's character to be realistic. But realizing your ex boyfriend and your sister still had feeling for each other could change anyone.

Her hand swung out of her pocket and damn it Angelica flinched. 

It took three full seconds to register the lack of pain to her face. She lowered her shoulders and opened her eyes. Feeling embarrassed. Of course Elizabeth wouldn't hit her. Why the hell did she let herself believe that for a second? She smiled apologetically at her sister's ‘ _are you serious’_ expression.

Elizabeth reached towards her again. This time slower. Her fist _was_ balled up but it wasn't empty. She opened her hand and held it at Angelica's eye level. The small, white stick almost made her double over in shock. It was like a punch to the gut. One powerful enough to make her wish she'd been punched in the face instead. Her hand was shaking when she lifted the plastic item from her sister's waiting palm.

She brought it closer to her face. Closer than anyone should bring an item that was recently peed on. But she needed to be sure.

Two pretty pink lines smiled back at her. Suddenly her hand wasn't strong enough to hold the pregnancy test. The weight of it was too much. Though it'd been three years since her own test, she remembered the rules of the game well enough. One line for no. Two lines for yes.

One line. 

No.

Two lines.

Yes.

Two lines.

Was the room spinning?

She handed the offending item back to her sister as gently as she could. Elizabeth's fingers circled around it protectively before stashing it back to the safety of her pocket.

When Angelica was able to look at her face again, she found her little sister smiling. Not a mocking  _haha I won_ smile. It was more of a  _I'm nervous but happy_ smile. 

Angelica realized she been so  _so_ wrong about the worst case scenario.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading.  
> I really really hope you enjoyed it because I really missed writing about these two.  
> I'm a little rusty but I promise it will get better.  
> Kudos and comments are cool.  
> Especially comments because I'm so anxious to see what you guys think.  
> Please be gentle but also brutally honest if that makes sense.  
> Until next time (which I promise won't be three months)


End file.
